


for you.

by sweet_potatoq



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, NING NING AAAAAAAA, Short One Shot, im not over this tbh, najnkjasnjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: ram buys something
Relationships: Ram/King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	for you.

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on tumblr, but i need to transfer all the ones i made there to here LOL

_ping!_

king stopped his studying and looked at his phone. ‘message from cool boy’. holy shit. he scrambled to unlock his phone and read it, only to be slightly disappointed when it’s a picture of a... building? why does it look familiar?

shit ram’s outside his apartment!

king stood up from his desk and frantically slipped on his shoes. He rushed down the building- thank god his apartment is on the second floor- and pushed the door open. right on the sidewalk stood ram, casually staring up at the pink hues of the sunset.

“ai ning! what are you doing here?” king approached ram, caught off guard for a second because- _damn those brown eyes are really pretty in this lighting._ ram faced him, looked away briefly, and raised a plastic bag between them. king furrowed his brows, accepting the bag albeit in confusion. “what’s this?”

as always, ram said nothing, so king looked into the bag just to see a tiny bunny cactus in a cute ceramic pot safely tucked into a cardboard box. king looked back up at his nong in disbelief. “ram, what-”

“for you.” ram said in his calm voice, chilling king to his bones. the slight blush on the tops of his cheeks, the shy glances from those gorgeous brown eyes, to the light lip bites on those plush lips- king was melting. 

ram might’ve thought king didn’t like it due to king not saying anything, so he tried to reach for it to take it away. but of course, king pulled away at the last second. “no! i love it, i promise!” king was sure his own eyes were wide with awe and love, that his own cheeks were burning hot, because seriously- this cool boy was shaking up his heart. 

“do.. do you want to come up and have dinner?” king shyly asked, putting his hands in front of him in a nervous manner. fuck, why’d he do that? ram would most definitely-

ram grabbed his wrist, and gently pulled him inside the apartment building. king smiled widely, letting himself be dragged to his own place. he looked down once more to the cute cactus, already naming it ‘ning ning’ in his heart

**Author's Note:**

> please scream at me on tumblr @sweet-potatoq or here lol jdfgndf


End file.
